cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Dressler
A human affiliated with the Systems Alliance, and a poster on Cerberus Daily News. Pre-Reaper War Alex Marc Dressler was born on September 6, 2172, at the Royal Adelaide Hospital to David, a lawyer, and Jessica, a receptionist, the oldest of two children. He attended a public primary school in the Northern Suburbs of Adelaide until the age of 10. Over the course of the years, David and Jessica’s relationship was beginning to deteriorate. To give them time to try and work out their marital problems, they sent Alex and his then seven-year-old sister Kylie to live with David’s twin brother Philip, an ex-SAMC Gunnery Sergeant in Victoria. Alex made few friends in the school he attended in Victoria, though he never let this get him down. He was always cheery, bubbly, and bright, trying his hardest to force conversation or make people laugh. Though he was a smart kid, his grades were average due to laziness and bitterness on his behalf. Reaper War When Alex was fourteen, the Reapers attacked Earth. Philip kept Alex and Kylie safe, running them all over the state. He saw very little in the way of Reaper forces, though there were a few skirmishes that Philip and other survivors pulled them through. Philip was fiercely protective of his family and would let nothing jeopardise their safety. Meanwhile, in South Australia, the entirety of Alex’s extended family, including his father, mother, and all four grandparents, were killed when the Reapers decimated the capital. Alex would not find out until much later. Though the news upset him, he was not as devastated as his sister was, regarding his uncle as the best father-figure he'd ever had. Post-Reaper War Alex returned to school following the Reaper War, intending on joining the Systems Alliance Marine Corps to emulate his uncle, as Alex himself would put it: “Uncle Phil? Guy practically raised me. My dad was never around much and my mother was always distant - and that was before they sent Kylie and me away. Phil got us through that nightmare. I want to be like him.” True to his words about his uncle, he joined the SAMC and was posted to Fireteam Bravo, Second Squad, Second Platoon, Alpha Company 2/50th Mechanised Infantry. He was most notably deployed to Caleston in the Caleston Rift, fighting in the Alliance/Viesi War. He maintains close contact with his sister and uncle, writing and calling them as often as he can. Their relationship is very positive. Trivia Dressler once managed to get nearly 6,000 lines cut out by the Cerberus decency VI, which is probably the site's record. Threads of Note Marching Orders: Gathering at Eden Prime, the Systems Alliance prepares for war. The Giant's Fist: Arrival in the Caleston Rift. Life On The Front (or: Goddamnit Dressler) Yooooooo!: Dressler makes his appearance on the CDN extranet forum. Diary of an Enlisted Marine: For CDN's benefit! Suggestions Required: We meet "Private Rock", Dressler's new and comparatively smarter battle-buddy. Avakk III Handover Announced: Dressler has some commentary on this, of course. Bored: Dressler is bored (or "board", since it's Dressler). Penis puppets are discussed. My Best Friend Is Dead: Wartime casualties. Meet N Greet: Shipping out with Nat again, but this time things are a little tense. Category:Characters Category:Humans